lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ngng
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Swiftmane2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 15:00, 12 June 2009 :Most of the infoboxes that include an image can use |imagewidth = to resize the box, i assume it's legacy code as we use uniform sizes pretty much everywhere (might come in handy with some special cases). Anyway, if the parameter is present, even if it does not have a value, it should not allow you to resize. Just delete the line with the parameter. Drake178 06:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll do my best. :) Is there a way to mass find images that require attention (dark colors or no image at all)? I kinda enjoy updating images here and will try to update some more before finishing the game itself. --Ngng 07:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Off the top of my head, i think Category:Monster Without Image is the only thing you can look into, unfortunately not all such monsters have been put into this category. Drake178 07:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) The width parameter is to be used when the image is smaller than the default size, because upscaled images look bad. The Category:Monster Without Image has all monsters, it is added by th template when no image is present. For the existing ones use Category:Monster Images but you would have browse through it yourself. - Merthos 07:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the explanation! As I said I'll try to do my best, though maybe I'll return here on my second run through the game (it's definitely the game that worth the second time). --Ngng 08:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Monster Without Image was not added by the regular template, only the rare and the boss one. I'll go ahead and fix that flaw. Drake178 10:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm finally gonna get outta town for a two weeks vacation, means no updates from me. I like this place and as far as my enthusiasm follow will try to somewhat enrich it in the future. By the way, why this page doesnt have a link from this page? It's really strange and I cannot find this place easily. It's accessible by making a game specific request to a WWW search engine (like google/bing). Even so most of the time I'm ending up looking to the mentioned page with no means to get here. :-\ --Ngng 18:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Thats no surprise seeing as it lists the PC version as TBA ;) Drake178 19:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's still a wiki after all. I'm gonna try and add some links. The more ways to get here from the outside the more people will contribute to this portal making it a better place. --Ngng 19:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) how do i toggle map coordinates? when going to the map how do i toggle coordinates? :You cannot do it. It is just an image. Locations links only work from World Navigation page. --Ngng 21:05, 8 August 2009 (UTC) then why does this website have coordinates? You see the positions? http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sixth_Path :Each of these maps was captured screen by screen and assembled into one image. The grid's been drawn upon them to mark places of interest in the article. There are no links on these maps they'd be just useless. The only means to use the coordinates is to point out some places. --Ngng 21:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Let me explain completely. I havent played the game in about 6 months. Im doing every quest in the game. Im on the assistant where you have to get Parasitic oil and some other items. Which is the best way of excavating these items without being able to use coordinates? And where can i find the map that they used to map out the coordinates? :Hmm... You can memorize it's location on this map Yvalock's Nest (this oil is pretty common unlike say Nightblossom Seed). There's no other method as far as I know but the cave itself is quite small, so it's no big deal. :As for the map it can be found in D-6 (refer to Yvalock's Nest). You just have to remember (or print maybe?) the way to this point and use map key after that. --Ngng 21:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) lol im so confused. Where is D-6 in relation to the game? Can i go to the map ingame and toggle the coordinates up? Or is their a map on the internet that i can use so i know where D-6 is? :I bet you never played doom with it's labyrinths :). It's just a simple cave you cannot miss the treasure chest with the map if you're gonna explore it whole anyway. When you enter the new location in this game you don't have its map. Almost every location contains a treasure chest with a map inside. Finding it is the first priority as you'll be able to use the ingame map after that. BUT this ingame map will not be marked by any grid so it's up to you to find the point of interest there (by comparing it with a map here and memorizing the way). --Ngng 22:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and D-6 is the place in this map where column 'D' meets the sixth line. And one more thing: it's a bit late here so and I was already be ready to sleep and I wont be of much help in this state so ask away quickly :) --Ngng 22:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thats what i was looking for. Thanks! Sitting Dominator That's an image taken in battle. Yours is taken on the field. Drake178 06:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :That really makes sense. This bird will never rest until its blood lust is satisfied. :) Ngng 07:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Location images That's a nice idea, I like it. I did change the layout slightly, the table doesn't look good on small displays. Unfortunately there is no way to say width=100% which would look best. - Merthos 11:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a pity... I liked that sticked text a bit more. No big deal though... HTML is imperfect. Gonna complete this new mission! --Ngng 13:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) hey there, I'm the owner of the photo you've removed from Emmy's page. Thanks for your helpful criticism, I don't mind anything, but will you explain me something, like "jpg-related artifact"? I don't know how to make my photos better. I've cut all of my desktop screensaver behind the pic by using Photoshop, and now it's so...difficult to look at :D : Hi! First of all better use fullscreen mode (in game). Use this tutorial to make screenshots without using Print Screen key. It will help you to 'catch the right moment' by making series of shots. If you're using Photoshop you can enhance the image by adjusting its brightness and contrast (maybe consider to begin from Auto Contrast). Crop everything that does not belong to the topic of picture. As for jpg artifacts, everytime you save something to jpg the picture becomes worse. This is because JPG format cares more about the size of the file than about its quality. When saving in Photoshop try to choose larger size it will save more quality from the original image. Or maybe consider using PNG. This is compressed format that stores pictures without any quality loss. The the result maybe bigger but the picture will look as good as new even after 5-6 edits. --Ngng 16:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : And one more thing: if you can feel the strength in you, continue to add quest links to the character pages. If you'll not do it then noone knowns when anyone will consider it enough fun to take your place. --Ngng 16:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Alright man - seen you have been sorting alot of pictures on here - i am just updating as i go along the game. Some reason it wont let me add images now - i am doing the same as i have always done - but when i click source file a yellow asterix appears on the destination file for a second then wont let me upload. Any tips? Thanks in advance --KingMagaw 21:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :That's a bit weird. This yellow asterix (like a small sun) shows that the engine is scanning through the database to find the entry of the same name. If there's a picture by this name it will show you the existing one to ensure you will not overwrite it accidentally (you still can force to overwrite it anyway). It has nothing to do with the uploading after all. I can think of two possible reasons now: * You have disabled java-script or have a virus or somehow otherwise set up your browser to prevent uploading. You can try to do it on another computer just to be sure this is not the case. * You ecounter an unusual slowness of Wikia (which is also the case for me lately). Just press F5 and try to reupload the image until you're succeed. --Ngng 04:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Do The Grand Rockgraters In Numor Mine drop Pagnu's Bone? Hey Ngng! I'm sorry to bother you but do you know if the Grand Rockgraters in Numor Mine drop Pagnus Bone or is just in the anicent ruins( i cant get there). :Hi! I seriously doubt it but cannot be 100% sure. Last time I played it was only in the Ruins. If you're trying to complete every guid task you're up for an unpleasant surprice as some of them are required you to be in the Ruins. For example Ring of the Labyrinth tasks 18, 19, 20 and 21. If you're playing on PC and you've not defeated the The Fallen it would be the deadend for you. You can still try to turn to trainers but I'm not sure there's a trainer that can add Stone of the Imperator to your inventory. :-\ --Ngng 05:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I might just start a new game on PC after I finish this one. I heard that PC version after you beat the game you can start a +game with all your stats/items you acquired first playthrough :I heard the same. Actually I've never finished the first playthrough. I just got lost here updating the site with info and pictures. I enjoy running around with my camera in some locations in search for a rare monster. So I postpone the last battle for the time I'll be tired of this game enough to finish it. --Ngng 08:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) This game has probably been one of the longest RPG's ive played in years. Kinda feels like an MMO with its overall length,quests,side missions,side quests,etc. Easily one of my fav games. I still haven't completed a lot in the game and have put well over 100hrs into it. lol [Weapons Wont Upgrade Any Further. I could make that into a beauty but I forgot how] I have Legendary Customization and everytime I try to upgrade certain weapons further, i get the message I could make that into a beauty but I forgot how I'm not sure why its doing this. Do you know why? :I think your question has already been answered :) --Ngng 04:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll go for it then :) Images and other stuff Hey there :)! Thanks(!) and ... Yes, I'm still here. I mentioned before that I've become addicted to this game and this TLR wikia page, so it will be hard to leave this place (if I ever do that, please stop me!). The game is not finished yet, I am still on my way to "find an arc" :D. :You'll have to move on eventually and it's not that bad. There are many interesting things besides (beyond) TLR. :) You certainly must come back! There's still a lot of work to do, but if you don't have time... well, then you don't and it's Ok - nothing to be ashamed of or worry about. You'll complete your work when it is more convenient for you. I am now finishing/wandering around the Numor Mine, but the other dungeons (after Numor Mine) are not done yet. If you want (and will have time) to make shots and updates on the rest of the monsters then it would be very cool :). --NinjaArs 16:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I wanted to finish the monster catalogue and finally to replay the game with cheats to illustrate the walkthrough by in-game shots. That'd be my last submission, though I'll renew all forgotten monsters I'll encounter in the way. :Gradually I have come to understanding that my time is very limited and it's getting worse (too much's going on) :(. There are too many things I'd like to attend to so I've found myself continually putting this site off. This is an outrage! I'll come back once I'll finish RE5 (good game but the spirit of original RE is shifting away from me). Hope we'll meet then. See ya! :) :--Ngng 19:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC)